A Letter
by ShikaIno Guardians
Summary: "Kau, nama yang diam-diam menjadi topik dialog-ku dengan Tuhan ..." / Reen-AP / SIVE 2016 - Hanakotoba / Say It With Flower! / Shadow


**A letter.**

dedic for **Okaerioka** [belated] birthday and **Gesrek Family**.

 **For SIVE 2016-Hanakotoba.**

 **Say it with flowers! [SIVE 2016-Shadow-Tulip putih]**

Warning: OOC, typo(s), etc.

 **Summary: "Kau, nama yang diam-diam menjadi topik dialog-ku dengan Tuhan ... "**

.

 **A letter © Reen-AP**

 **.**

 _Ino point of view._

 _Dear_ Shikamaru,

Halo nanas pemalas, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana di London? Menarikkah? Kuharap kau bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat ya. Dan, kuharap kau bisa mengurangi sedikit saja sifat malasmu itu.

Shika, Aku minta maaf jika e-mailku pertamaku cukup panjang ya kau tahulah aku suka yang panjang-panjang, rambutku saja kupanjangkan. Stop berpikiran mesum, Nanas. _Well,_ aku tak terlalu pandai bermain atau merangkai kata indah seperti Hinata. Keahlianku merangkai bunga yang cute sepertiku, haha. Tapi, kuharap kau bisa memahami apa yang ingin kusampaikan dibalik e-mail ini. Sebelumnya, kumohon dengan sangat, jangan kaget ya!

Shika, Apakah kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?

Yap! Ketika Asuma- _sensei_ mengelompokkan kita di tugas logaritma. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan merasakan hal seperti ini padamu. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti seiring dengan rutinnya pertemuan kita, ada yang berubah pada diriku juga pada hatiku. Sebentuk rasa yang terlalu sulit di deskripsikan muncul dalam dadaku, menggerogoti kewarasanku. Aku kaget dengan sensasi kepakan sayap kupu-kupu diperutku kala kau menyentuh lengan atau tanganku, juga masih belum memahami rona merah yang menjalari wajahku saat pandangan kita bertemu, pun kegugupan yang menyerangku ketika ku tahu kau berada dalam radius 5 meter dariku.

Sakura mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta secepat itu, iya kan? Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku, tipeku itu seperti Sasuke- _senpai_ yang _cool_ , atau Sai- _senpai_ yang bikin _kokoro melting_. Tapi, apa arti dari semua ini jika bukan cinta?

Hari demi hari kita lalui, Shika. Tapi, perasaan ini bukannya hilang justru semakin bertumbuh, layaknya bunga yang rajin disiram dan dipupuki. Aku bingung, menghadapi pergolakan otak vs hatiku. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah, hatiku yang menang.

Aku. Jatuh. Cinta.

Padamu!

Tidak usah kaget begitu, Shika.

Shikamaru, Tahukah kau?

Terkadang aku membayangkan bisa berjalan denganmu dibawah naungan langit jingga, menautkan jemari satu sama lain. Atau, duduk di bukit yang dipenuhi hamparan rumput hijau yang lembut, beratapkan langit biru cerah, kau tertidur dan aku memandangmu, menyusuri lekuk wajahmu dengan telunjukku, atau mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahimu.

Kadang, aku juga membayangkan bisa berlarian denganmu di tepi pantai dengan deburan ombak sebagai simfoni alam yang mengiringi tapak kaki kita. Jika lelah, kita bisa berbaring di atas pasir yang hangat, aku berbantalkan lenganmu dan memeluk dada bidangmu. Ya Tuhan! Betapa jauhnya khayalanku, kuharap kau tidak tertawa membacanya, Shika. Kau tahu sendirilah, bagaimana otak seorang perempuan yang dimabuk asmara. Haha, kadang aku malu, aku sering kali menertawakan Hinata yang tak pernah bisa mengatasi kegugupannya saat Naruto menyapanya. Tapi, kini aku tahu jatuh cinta memang menjadikan kita tak waras.

Shika, Mungkin kau bertanya, mengapa aku tak pernah mengatakan secara langsung padamu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyatakan tapi secara tidak langsung. Lalu menurutmu, apa arti sekotak cokelat di hari Valentine? Atau, apa makna dari perhatianku selama ini? Kau tahu, aku tak pernah memberikan perhatian seintens itu pada laki-laki selain kau. Mungkin kau juga tidak menyadari kekesalanku saat kau mengatakan akan pulang bersama Matsuri atau Temari- _senpai_ dulu. Ya, wajar sih. Kau adalah makhluk paling tidak peka yang pernah kutemui.

Shika, Aku sangat amat berterima kasih, terutama atas eksistensimu dalam kehidupanku. Dengan atau tanpa kau sadari, kau telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Kau menjadikanku perempuan yang mandiri dan tidak hanya bisa mengandalkan orang lain, kau menjadikanku kuat dan tegar, kau menjagaku dengan caramu sendiri, kau tanpa ragu akan mengulurkan tanganmu kala aku butuh penopang, selalu ada saat aku butuh sandaran. Walaupun kau selalu mengeluh bahwa aku ini perempuan merepotkan, toh kau tetap datang saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau sangat berharga dan berarti bagiku, Nanas pemalas. Berbanggalah :') haha.

Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena telah mencintaimu diam-diam selama ini, aku selalu ingin mengatakannya. Sumpah! Tapi tiap kali menatap matamu, kaki rasanya melemas, lidahku kelu, aku tak tahu darimana datangnya kekuatan super yang bisa membuatku bertahan di sisimu selama ini. Aku juga selalu berpikir bahwa mencintai yang terindah adalah dengan mendoakanmu dan menyimpanmu rapat-rapat dalam hatiku. Namun, ternyata aku salah :'D aku ingin lebih dari itu. Aku juga ingin kau mendoakanku, ingin kau memikirkanku, menyimpanku di hatimu, merindukanku, menyebut namaku dan mengingatku dalam keseharianmu. Aku ingin kau juga mencintaiku, haha. Lucu ya?

Terakhir,

Shika, tahukah kau arti tulip putih dan tulip kuning yang kuberikan sewaktu aku mengantarkanmu ke bandara seminggu yang lalu?

Ya, permintaan maaf dan cinta diam-diam. aku meminta maaf atas cinta diam-diam, cinta sendirian, cinta terpendam, cinta sepihak, cinta tersembunyi atau cinta apapun namanya yang kurangkai selama ini dan tertuju padamu. Aku tahu, aku punya hak untuk mencintai siapapun tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah karena selalu menyebut namamu saat aku berdialog dengan Tuhan. Aku selalu mengingat kelebatmu saat aku ingin terlelap, selalu memikirkan senyummu saat aku membuka mata. Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf. Semoga kuliahmu lancar ya, selalu sehat, jangan lupa makan, minum dan tidur teratur, jangan hanya memperbanyak tidur :')

Aku merindukanmu.

 _With love_ ,

Yamanaka Ino.

p.s silakan menertawakanku, aku tahu ini konyol tapi aku tidak bisa memendamnya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menyeringai saat e-mail dari Ino selesai dibacanya. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard laptop. Matanya tak sengaja melirik vas yang terletak di atas meja, tulip putih dan tulip kuning. Ino hanya tak tahu bahwa selama ini Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama. Meminta maaf dalam diam karena telah mencintainya dalam diam.

.

 **FIN!**

 **.**

Happy birthday, **Okaerioka** aka **Riika-Nyan**. Makin panjang dan makin kuat, all the best for you xD for **Gesrek Family** , I love you :') for **ABC** , I love you :')


End file.
